Masaki Suzuki
Masaki Suzuki (鈴木 マサキ, or 鈴木 雅企) is an Inti Creates employee, sound composer and guitarist that has worked mainly with the Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series and the albums inspired by them. History Suzuki's first game was Mega Man Zero 2, where he composed stage themes, especially those of the games' typical "8 boss" sets. This role is maintained in the following two installments, but would become more significant in Mega Man ZX, where he also handled the game's first and last stages. This role is mostly retained for the game's sequel, where Suzuki composed "Destiny," Grey's opening stage theme (Ashe's being done by Ryo Kawakami). Suzuki appears throughout most of Inti Creates's CD library, acting as guitaist for the majority of his compositions for the games. He has also served as a guest musician on the arrange album for Mega Man 10, performing on the arrange version of Kawakami's "Against the Pressure." Outside of Inti, Suzuki is heavily involved with other games and anime such as Shuffle! (in both cases), Soul Link (in both cases) Wild Arms 5 (for its Opening and Ending themes) and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (for Openings 4 and 5), serving as an arranger and/or guitarist. Production History *''Mega Man Zero 2'' (2003) -- Music *''Mega Man Zero 3'' (2004) -- Music *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Idea'' (CD) (2004) *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Telos'' (CD) (2004) *''Mega Man Zero 4'' (2005) -- Music *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Physis'' (CD) (2005) *''Mega Man ZX'' (2006) -- Music (Sound Unit) *''Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes'' (CD) (2006) *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' (2007) -- Music (Sound Unit) *''Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes'' (CD) (2007) *''Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix"'' (CD) (2008) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) Song Credits Mega Man Zero 2 *Ice Brain -- Composition & Arrangement *Gravity -- Composition & Arrangement *Power Bom -- Composition & Arrangement *Cool Water -- Composition & Arrangement *Passionate -- Composition & Arrangement *Flash Back -- Composition & Arrangement *Melt Down -- Composition & Arrangement *Cool Hearted Fellow -- Composition & Arrangement *Supreme Ruler -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man Zero 3 *Volcano -- Composition & Arrangement *Water City -- Composition & Arrangement *Old Life Space -- Composition & Arrangement Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Idea *Ice Brain -- Composition *Gravity -- Composition, Guitars *Power Bom -- Composition, Guitars *Cool Water -- Composition *Passionate -- Composition, Guitars *Flash Back -- Composition, Guitars *Melt Down -- Composition, Guitars *Cool Hearted Fellow -- Composition *Supreme Ruler -- Composition Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Telos *Volcano -- Composition, Guitars *Water City -- Composition, Guitars *Old Life Space -- Composition, Guitars Mega Man Zero 4 *Max Heat -- Composition & Arrangement *Celestial Gardens -- Composition & Arrangement *Queen of the Hurt -- Composition & Arrangement *Blaze Down -- Composition & Arrangement *Sleeping Beast -- Composition & Arrangement *Magnetic Rumble -- Composition & Arrangement *Power Field -- Composition & Arrangement Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Physis *Max Heat -- Composition, Guitars *Celestial Gardens -- Composition, Guitars *Queen of the Hurt -- Composition, Guitars *Blaze Down -- Composition, Guitars *Sleeping Beast -- Composition, Guitars *Magnetic Rumble -- Composition *Power Field -- Composition, Guitars Mega Man ZX *Fragments -- Composition & Arrangement *Green Grass Gradation -- Composition & Arrangement *Sky High - Grand Nuage - -- Composition & Arrangement *Ogre Claw -- Composition & Arrangement *Misty Rain -- Composition & Arrangement *Ultramarine Meditation -- Composition & Arrangement *Snake Eyes -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes *Fragments -- Composition *Green Grass Gradation -- Composition *Ultramarine Meditation - Blessed Pop - -- Composition *Sky High - Grand Nuage - -- Composition, Guitars *Misty Rain -- Composition, Guitars *Ultramarine Meditation -- Composition *Ogre Claw -- Composition, Guitars *Snake Eyes -- Composition, Guitars Mega Man ZX Advent *Destiny -- Composition & Arrangement *Twisted Vine -- Composition & Arrangement *Rush Trash Squash -- Composition & Arrangement *In the Wind -- Composition & Arrangement *Oriental Sentinels -- Composition & Arrangement *Path to the Truth -- Composition & Arrangement *Green Grass Gradation (Rockman a) -- Composition Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes *Twisted Vine -- Composition, Guitars *In the Wind -- Composition, Guitars *Rush Trash Squash -- Composition, Guitars *Oriental Sentinels -- Composition, Guitars *Path to the Truth -- Composition, Guitars *Destiny -- Composition, Guitars *Rockman a (antique) Remix -- Composition (w/Ryo Kawakami) Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix" *Green Grass Gradation - Gigamix Ver. - -- Composition *Believe in Myself - feat.Grey - -- Composition *Freebirds -- Composition, Guitars Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Against the Pressure -- Guitars External Links *Official website Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people